House of Hades
by Simply Cool
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus. Nico must lead the seven - or five of the seven - to the Doors of Death, where Percy promised he would meet them. But Jason has a problem of his own - Reyna has been captured by Gaia. Should he follow her, or the others? The Fourth book in The Heroes of Olympus Series. Rated T because I am Simply Cool.
1. JASON I

**Jason I**

**JASON WAS IN MISERY.**

Nothing anyone could say would make him forgive himself, that he couldn't have saved Percy and Annabeth. But he knew, deep down, he could have. And everybody else knew that as well. Piper was beside him, squeezing his hand and muttering, "It wasn't your fault, Jason; it _wasn't."_

But her face had gone pale. Everyone's had.

When they were sitting at dinner, Hazel cleared her throat. She looked imploringly at Nico, who twisted his skull ring nervously.

"You know," he began, "When I was down in Tartarus; there wasn't all gloom and doom. Sure, there was Gaia's minions, but I also met... a friend down there, someone I had believed to be reborn." When Leo asked who, he shook his head stubbornly. "Gods, it doesn't matter, but hopefully they'll find him down there too."

Frank turned into a meerkat in his agitation, then back. "But how do we _know _they will?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, his aura suddenly becoming more fierce and powerful. "I don't, Frank. But I know _he'll _find them if they don't."

Hazel leaned forward, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "But who is he_, _Nico?" Her brown hair was dribbling in her pasta, and diamonds were popping up around her. Nobody cared to tell her, in case she chucked the rapidly growing ruby at them.

Nico sighed, locking eyes with her. His shoulders were slumped, his head was lowered; suddenly, he looked about 10.

"Hey, di Angelo?" Coach Hedge looked suddenly sympathetic. "How about you go to bed now?"

Nico nodded, standing up and hobbling away, using his sword for support. He reached the door and paused, turned around, and said quietly, "Thanks, guys." Then he was gone, nothing but the stench of decay and misery behind him.

Jason looked around. Everybody was eating, except Piper. She met his eyes, then looked away, quickly. There was some confusion, some desperation, but also some sadness.

He could see it reflected in everyone else's eyes. Percy and Annabeth had disappeared down the hole about 5 hours ago. There was no telling if they would reach the bottom today, tomorrow, or never.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, standing up suddenly. Piper looked up, read his expression, his silent plea for her, and excused herself as well.

When they reached outside, the cool wind hitting their faces, she linked her hand through his. Her tears were trickling silently down her face, but she watched out at sea with no words.

"Hey, Pipes," he pulled her in towards him, his hand on her shoulder. The moonlight illuminated her eyes so they were silver. But the tears were still trickling. He let her rest her head on his shoulder, as she cried and he rubbed her back with his hand. Then, when they untangled, she sighed and sat down.

The bells rang, signalling curfew.

Jason stood up, his eyes warm; watching her as she stood up with him.

"Come on," he murmured, taking her hand. "Let's go."

That night, dreams came.

A girl was chained to a wall. Her black curls hung limply from her head. Blood trickled from her mouth, but she remained her cold and steely glare.

"Jason?" she said, rattling the chains as she tried to reach out. That effort made her cry out. Her legs buckled as she breathed out harshly. Her hand started bleeding. "I'm imagining you," she breathed sadly.

"Reyna!" he called. He tried to run forwards, but he was glued to the ground. Reyna shuddered and coughed, falling still again. But she didn't take her eyes off something behind him.

_Oh, little hero, _Gaia crooned. _We have captured your little 'praetor'. Soon Rome will _fall, _Just like Camp Half-Blood is. _

A cage slammed down on Reyna, making her groan out loud. She faded from sight, until all he could see was an empty room.

_We will destroy Rome. Rome will destroy the Greeks. It works perfectly._

Laughter echoed through the room, so loud it jolted Jason off his feet. He stood up again, shouting, "We will defeat you Gaia! You can't win!"

_Oh, Little Hero, _she purred. _Yes. We. Can._

Then he woke to hear alarm bells thrumming through the ship.


	2. PERCY I

**Percy opened his eyes.**

He sat up and looked around, to find barren plains, rocky cliffs going up as far as he could see. Annabeth was lying a few feet away from him, her arm trapped under a chunk of rock, her head bleeding pretty badly.

No matter how hard he tried, Percy couldn't see anything dangerous. That scared him as much as it comforted him. The gods knew what was lurking out there. He returned his eyes to Annnabeth. As far as he could tell, he wasn't hurt that bad. His arm was grazed, his head was spinning, above his eyebrow he had a cut that was bleeding pretty bad. But he ignored that. Scrambling over to Annabeth, he immediately checked her for any injuries. The ankle was swelling, a nasty green shade, turned 90 degrees around. Her head was bashed and turning purple at her temples.

"Annabeth," he said urgently, shaking her gently. He knew he was being rough, but he honestly knew it was better for both of them to get out of the open. "Annabeth, wake up."

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, coughing and shuddering. She reached out for his hand, almost falling over the edge of the cliff. He steadied her. Almost immediately a hiss echoed behind him. Annabeth trembled and shied away from whatever was out there. Percy's heart ached for her as she burst into tears and put her head into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her completely break down, for everything that had happened. Then, he heard another hiss. Annabeth wiped her eyes and pulled away. Her head was dripping blood on to her arm, and gently Percy wiped it away.

"_Daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon," _something snarled. "_Together you are strong. Away from each other you are weak. I will take this into careful consideration."_

Something hit Percy in the back of the head. He fell forwards and blinked. Annabeth was tugging at his arm, shouting, "Percy! We need to get out of here! Quick!"

Percy stumbled up. Annabeth tried to but fell down, crying out in pain. She blinked the daze out of her eyes. "Percy! Run! Leave me here, run quickly!"

Percy shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!" Ignoring her protests, he scooped her up and sprinted down the slanting floor. He heard another hiss, closer behind him this time. He wanted to put Annabeth down and fight the monster, but if it was who he thought it was, he didn't stand a chance.

Annabeth suddenly tugged herself out of his arms. He wanted to chuck wonder bread at her, but sadly he didn't have any.

"Annabeth!" he shouted. "What are you _doing?"_

She stared up at him with sad grey eyes. "Percy, you can't get away with me. The others need to meet you at the Doors of Death. Run. She'll kill me, and then she won't hurt you. Please. I don't want you to die."

Percy crouched next to her. He felt tears stinging his eyes. "Annabeth," his voice was deadly calm. "I am not leaving you. Remember my Fatal Flaw? Loyalty. I can''t leave you here!"

Annabeth took his hand. Her skin was pale. "Percy, that's what I'm worried about. It's your _fatal _flaw. You'll die if you don't leave me. Please, go!"

Percy leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against hers. "Wise Girl, I _can't. _I physically _can't leave you here."_

"Ah, how touching," a somehow female and barely humanoid voice snarled behind them. "But, Perseus Jackson, she speaks the truth. You cannot win against me. Leave her here. I will spare you."

Percy whipped around, Riptide drawn. He glared up at Arachne, swallowing down bile as he took in her apperance. Here was one word that summed her up: _Ew._

"Arachne. Leave her alone."

Arachne grinned, which nearly made Percy loose his lunch. "Not a chance, godling."

She lunged, her teeth aimed for his throat. Percy swung the sword, chopping off a leg. Arachne screeched in agony, but instead off disintegrating she just lunged again. Percy kicked her in the chest, and instead of sending her toppling, the monster grabbed his foot before it touched her and sank her teeth into it. Percy yelled out as he felt the poison enter his leg. His thoughts were, currently: _OHMYGODSOHMYGODSANNABETHANNA BETHDON'TBLACKOUTOHMYGODSOOOOOOOOWWW WWWW!_

He swung his sword against her fat body and cut a deep gash in her back. Arachne hissed and withdrew.

Percy's head was pounding. His heart was thumping. Arachne, if she had lunged again, would have killed him straight on. But instead a leg, spiked with poison and two extra large knifes/nails on the end, came down on her head. She wailed and burst open, raining dust like confetti over Percy.

Annabeth hobbled over to him, her eyes full of concern. "Percy!"

His legs went weak and he would have knocked his head on the floor if Annabeth hadn't caught him under the arms. His vision went dark as he felt Annabeth kneel down with him on her lap and forcing open his mouth for a bashed up piece of Ambrosia.

Then he was out cold.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the new and improved version of Chapter 2. I really didn't like how it turned out, with Percy acting so OOC and Luke... well, there might be more Luke-related subjects! Percabeth are just cutest couple ever! Don't you just LOOVE them? This is pretty much how I'm expecting for the HoH to turn out. Like, you know, all Percy being a hero and Annabeth demanding him to leave her. But we know that would never happen! Well, maybe. *Oops, minor spoiler.* **

**So when I read the MoA and Percy and Annabeth fell into OHMYGODSTARTARUS, I was screaming to the sky. **

**Curse you, Rick Riordan! Why do you have to be so GODSDAMNYOU annoying and so horribly clever how to make me CRYY? Do you LIKE making me DIE!? Because if you don't give me the HOUSEOFFRICKIN'HADES IN ONE SECOND I AM GOING TO SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU DOOOOO!**

**Sorry about that little rant. Read, review, and favourite!**

**One review a day, keeps angry Simply Cool away! ;)**

**~Simply Cool xx**


	3. JASON II

**JASON II**

**HE RUSHED ONTO DECK.**

Leo and Piper were doing a mad dance as they tried to stop the ship from sinking. Frank was weaving around a sea serpents head changing forms so quickly Jason had trouble seeing what he was. Hazel was trying to get the golden chains around it to respond to her.

The monster was five times the size of a Blue Whale. It had green and silver skin, which melded perfectly together. The eyes were a beautiful mixture of grey and green. The teeth were the only thing that made it look _not_ attractive. They were long, dripping poison and blood, and tinted with green. Golden chains were wrapped up and down its body. They looked rusty, like they had been underwater - in a prison - Jason thought with a gulp, for a long time.

Jason raised his sword, imagining his body was glowing. The air tingled, and Jason looked to his right to see Nico was doing the same thing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Lightning cracked down and struck his sword, but instead of feeling the air patterns as it flew towards the enemy, he felt it hovering in the air, being roped in by something else. He opened his eyes and saw the lightning being woven through with black not-liquid-but-not-gas-or-solid. He glanced next to him. Nico was using hand movements to thread the two things together. Jason decided to help. He bent the electricity to his will, twisting it together with the thing Nico was controlling. Finally, there was a beautiful but deadly weapon shining in front of them. It was a sphere, blue-white, crackling with electricity and black now-liquid rippling over the top and through the gaps.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Nico said, looking him in the eye for the first time. Jason nearly shrank back from the power being sent out. Nico's eyes were completely black with one white slit down the middle. He was standing up straight, and when he grinned Jason saw that his teeth seemed to glimmer with a greenish light.

"Let's go."

They pushed forwards, one massive effort that sent them both to their knees.

Hazel clenched her fist, and suddenly the monster hissed in pain. The ball hit it, and sent weird smoke and electricity running up and down it. Jason flew the wind and stabbed it in the eye. Frank turned into a lion and drove his claws into the eye. The monster started to sink below the waves. Jason fell to his hands and knees, his vision blurry. He was vaguely aware of Nico kneeling beside him, just as exhausted. Then he heard a scream.

"Frank, NO!"

He stumbled to his feet, rushing to the edge. Frank was trapped in one of the chains, as the monster, who's head was still above, tried to snap at him. He was pale and unconscious. As Jason watched with horror, paralysed to do anything, he felt a shove from behind him.

"Well go!" Hazel shouted at him. "Quick!"

Jason plummeted down the side of the ship, the wind whistling through his hair. He dodged a spray of poison from the sea serpent and swung his sword at the chains around Frank, splitting them in half and catching Frank with a grunt. Boy, he sure was heavy.

He whistled his way upwards. The monster, suddenly, quickly, sprayed acid up at them, before sinking finally. Jason screamed out loud when the acid burned through the flesh on his arm. He felt something sizzle and then _clack. _With horrifying certainty he realised his arm was burned off. He dropped Frank on to the deck and then vomited over the side of the ship. He felt no pain in his 'arm'. Then he saw the other half of it, and the pain blazed so badly he nearly blacked out.

Piper was supporting him over to a chair, but he didn't know it was a chair, he couldn't see, his eyes were half-blind with black spots. He focused on Piper, who was screaming for Leo, for Hazel as well.

Leo appeared first and was standing with his arm around Jason's shoulders, murmuring it would be all right.

Then Hazel was there, and she held the bleeding stump of what used to be his arm in her hands as she binded it carefully and tight, so the blood would eventually stop. Jason could only remember leaning against his best friend as Leo rubbed Jason's shoulder slowly. Hazel was carefully applying paste to the inside of a bandage, before unwrapping the bandage and sticking it tightly on to Jason's stump.

It hurt like Pluto. Jason's breathing went shallow as he realised something.

It was his right arm that stupid monster had burned off. He couldn't swordfight with the other arm. Oh gods. Some demigod he was.

Hazel shooed Piper out, who wasn't doing anything except sobbing and staring at his arm. Gently Leo and Hazel half-supported half-carried him to his room. Leo had Jason's good arm wrapped around his shoulders, while Hazel wrapped her arm around his waist. They passed Piper, who backed away and ran into her room. Jason was too tired and was in too much agony to be upset.

Leo helped Jason sit down, his eyes filled with worry. Jason breathed out heavily. The pain was paralysing his body, and his head was spinning out of control.

Then it hit him.

He had lost an arm.

An _arm. _

Oh gods.

It wasn't going to come back.

Piper walked over to him. She stared at him like he was from another planet, then leaned forward hesiantly and kissed his forehead, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

Then she walked out.

Jason reached up with one arm and hid his face as the tears started to fall. His body shook as he tried to contain the sobs. Hazel hugged him gently, letting him hide himself in her shoulder.

He was a _Roman. _He was supposed to be brave. Not cry. Not weep like a helpless baby.

Then Leo reached forwards, brushing the tears away. He leaned forwards and hugged Jason, and Jason realised it was okay to be weak once in a while.

He cried into the shoulder of his best friend. Leo stayed as still as possible as Jason relaxed and let the dam break.

Then Jason pulled back, completely exhausted. He felt Leo squeeze his shoulder and walk out the room, leaving only Hazel left; everyone knew she was the gentlest person on the ship.

She pushed him down on to the bed. He fell, his head hitting the pillow. Hazel leaned over him and smiled, gently, as he fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I hope that was a big enough shock for you! So, yes, let me warn you, there will be no Jason getting his arm back, he is stuck with one arm. Maybe he will find a solution, but hey, only I know for certain. The rest of you will have to wait! ;)**

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I AM DYING I NEED REVIEWS. ONLY 3 REVIEWS? I HAVE BEEN TRYING MY HARDEST. Please, please, please review :'( otherwise I feel like I am a really bad author and it puts my hopes down!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**-Simply Cool xx**


	4. ANNABETH I

**ANNABETH I**

**PERCY PASSED OUT COLD.**

She leaned over him, clasping the canteen of Nectar in her hand. Thank gods she had the sense to put it in her rucksack. She looked over at Arachne's leg she had used to slice Arachne open with. If Percy hadn't cut the leg off, she wouldn't have been able to save him.

His leg was sliced open pretty deep, blood rolling from it down to the ground. There was a nasty shade of green as well.

"Oh, Percy," she whispered. She tilited the nectar and let five drops enter. Any more and he would burn up.

He sighed in his sleep and turned over. Annabeth stroked his hair and let some tears fall. The idiot. The stupid-kelp-for-brains-seaweed-head-hero-idiot. She told him to run. He could have, and then he wouldn't be hurt, and he would be safe.

Instead he had to be the hero and try to rescue her. That made, (as much as she thanked him for it),her very indignant, because she wasn't some damsel in distress that needed to be saved.

Ok, maybe she was, but she didn't need him to die for her!

Percy stirred in her lap. His eyes opened blearily and he groped at her weakly. "Water," he croaked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, we don't have any."

Percy looked disturbed, shocked, and scared. "No water?"

"None." She kissed him on the forehead. "But we have to go. Come on."

She helped him to his feet, the Nectar healed his leg.

She tried to walk forwards, but stumbled and cursed. Her ankle cracked in protest when she tried to flex it. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Honestly, this ankle was getting a little annoying.

Percy stopped beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her. Annabeth growled in frustration. She did not like to be weak. Right now, she was pretty weak.

They made some progress. Annabeth brought out her iPhone and used her compass. They started heading west, towards the doors of death. Then her iPhone ran out of charge, and exploded.

Percy used some very colourful words when a shard caught him in the shoulder blade. Annabeth plucked it out quickly and hit Percy over the back of the head. "Stop complaining. Man up."

Percy grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek. "I am offended!"

They were stopped by a growl that ripped through the air. Percy dropped Annabeth to the floor, who nearly blacked out, and saw him standing over her, fighting a hell hound.

Annabeth managed to stand. She hissed in pain, and the hell hound leaped over her. It looked straight at Annabeth, and she gasped as she realised something. Percy swung the sword.

"No! Percy, stop!"

Percy, luckily, was skilled at sword fighting so he manouvered the strike so it hit the ground. The hell hound growled again. It leaped straight over Percy and he stared at Annabeth, completely bewildered. "Annabeth- what the Hades are you thinking?"

Then he turned and realised the Hell Hound had killed an empousa for them.

Annabeth crawled forwards slowly. "Mrs O'Leary?"

The hellhound yipped happily and bowled her over. Mrs O'Leary then gave Percy a bath, knocked him over, and kissed them both.

Annabeth started breathing shallow. When Mrs O'Leary had bowled her over, Annabeth had landed pretty awkwardly on her ankle. She could hear Percy crooning to the hellhound, playing with her.

Percy landed on his knees beside her. His smile dissappeared and he examined her ankle. "Annabeth, what are we going to do?"

Mrs O'Leary whimpered. She crouched down beside Percy, (now the size of a large car, not a truck) and licked Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "I- I don't know," she admitted. "Percy, I think your gonna have to try and set it." Percy looked like he was about to puke. "You have to. We're not gonna get anywhere until my ankle heals. By the rate that's happening, its gonna take another day. We can't afford to lose that amount of time."

Percy wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "I hope you know what your doing."

Annabeth added "I get to punch you when you do it, by the way." Now Percy looked positevely terrified.

Mrs O'Leary slunk away to the shadows and disappeared. Percy looked like he was about to cry, but he set his hands on her ankle. Annabeth closed her hand around his shoulder, but nodded.

Percy pushed it the right way. With a _clack _the ankle connected.

Annabeth almost killed Percy with the punch to his shoulder. He choked on his tongue and fell backwards.

Annabeth felt tears pricking her eyelid as she felt the white blazing agony paralyse her to do nothing but moan.

She gulped down her tears and put her head in her hands. After a minute of painful tense silence she looked up to see Percy in the grip of an _empousa._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! PLEEASE don't kill me! *ducks stones and glass***

**You see, I had a lot on this week. I had a friend over on Tuesday, then I went over to friends' on Wednesday, **_**then **_**I had a homework night tonight. But I managed it! Pfft. I think the teachers have it in for my teaching group. (The teaching group is the group I have all my lessons with.) **

**So we have this boy, Flynn, Nathaniel, Kyle, and Ammit. They take the mickie out of the teachers and work as a band to annoy them and everyone else. It's like UGGH. **

**Anyway, see you soon, I PROMISE TO UPDATE, but please leave me reviews because they make me feel like I'm wanted! If nobody reviews, it means that I'm basically writing for no-one! :( Love you all to Mount. Olympus and back!**

**~Simply Cool xx**


	5. ANNABETH II

**ANNABETH II**

**PERCY USED HIS EYES **to motion something to her. He kept mouthing, "Run, run, run." But she instead charged at them. Her dagger glistened in her hands, (they had found it earlier), and she ducked a swipe from the _empousa._

"Annabeth Chase," the monster hissed.

Percy choked out from his hold, "Kelli."

Annabeth glared at her. Her dagger slashed through air, missing Kelli by an inch. Kelli growled and cut Annabeth with her long claws. All Annabeth could hope was that because Kelli was holding Percy hostage in her arms she couldn't attack or defend with all her strength.

But it also harboured Annabeth's attacking and defending. If she attacked, she could accidently hurt Percy.

"You will _die." _Kelli kicked Annabeth with her bronze leg and sent her flying.

Slamming into the wall, Annabeth tried to get to her feet but black spots danced in front of her vision. _I'm a daughter of Athena, _she thought bitterly. _I can do this._

She got unsteadily to her feet, cursing. Kelli laughed, dropping Percy to the floor, where he lay groaning and dazed.

Annabeth lunged forwards, slashing the dagger wildly at the _empousa. _Kelli caught the blade in her hands and pushed back, but Annabeth somersaulted over her head and slammed the flat of the blade at her head. When it made connection, Kelli rolled to the other side of the cave and brought out a sword dripping with green, smoking poison.

_Kampe's sword, _she thought desperately. She caught the hilt of the sword on the side of her dagger, before pushing back and slamming the point of it on to Kelli's beautiful head.

"What? No! I will rise again! No!" she wailed, clutching her throat. Annabeth stumbled, and Percy was immediately at her side, ignoring the blood-flowing cut that turned his black hair dark red.

Kelli collapsed into dust. Immediately she started to swirl and reform. Percy stomped on the dust, but the dust just kept at it.

Finally, exhausted, he stumbled and grabbed Annabeth's hand. She pulled him away, supporting him through the jungles and tangles of rock. She got worried when he started pulling behind, and when she looked back he was holding his hands up to his head, and the blood was running slick through his fingers.

"Maybe we should stop," she suggested. Percy slumped against the wall, pushing away the Ambrosia when Annabeth tried to give him some. "We need to save it."

Annabeth then sighed. She kissed him, and he responded weakly. "Percy, you have to, you'll die of blood loss, _And I so don't want you to die."_

Percy smiled weakly and let her stuff it into his mouth. The cut stopped bleeding, but it remained wide and open. Percy lay Riptide on the ground beside him. Annabeth tore a shred off her t-shirt, cleaned it up best she could, and bandaged his head. Percy winced and dug his nails into her arm, but didn't object.

"Sleep, now," she said. "I'll keep watch."

Percy slumped down and rested his head on the wall. Within a minute his eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out.

Annabeth sat next to him, her dagger clutched tightly in her hands.

"Shame." Annabeth stood up, dagger drawn. "You don't seem to realise that you're walking towards your doom."

Annabeth whipped around. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled. "Oh, but I don't think you'd want me to, Annabeth."

A figure shimmered and solidified in front of her. A man with dark skin, white hair, and gold eyes stared down at her.

Immediately she couldn't move. Her muscles froze, and her eyes were trapped open. Percy snapped awake, and saw her. His fingers reached for Riptide, then froze stock still.

"Kronos," Percy managed to spit out. Annabeth saw his legs had been in a leaping position before he was frozen.

The man chuckled. He traced his finger over Percy's face, ripping the bandage off and letting the blood flow.

He then moved to Annabeth. He put an arm over her shoulders and said to Percy, "You might not see her again. But, have a safe time in Tartarus."

Annabeth unfroze. But it didn't matter. She was already in a whirlpool, flashing away from the cave, with Kronos, away from Percy.

* * *

**Hehe! I hope that was enough of a shock for you! I am original! But, Percabeth fans, do not fear! I will save the day! (Cuz I'm a massive Percabeth fan as well.)**

**:3**

**~Simply Cool xx**


	6. NICO I

**NICO I**

**IT WAS VERY DARK.**

Nico couldn't see a thing. All he could sense was a dark feeling of terror and silence. He nearly screamed. Once again, he was trapped in the hell hole. It pressed in on his sides, nearly suffocating him. He started choking. Then it all loosened. Nico gasped for air, standing up shakily.

Moaning and crying suddenly erupted. In such silence, it was like a fog horn. To say Nico jumped would be an understatement. He shot about five feet into the air, screaming like a little girl. He turned around, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Then, in front of him, a shimmering image appeared, so dark and dusty he couldn't make it out. Then it adjusted and Percy came into focus. He was whimpering, kneeling on the floor, hair and face red with blood. A cut was pouring with it.

He clasped something to his chest, and Nico got a glimpse of red. It was a coral pendant. "No… _Annabeth," _he wailed. Cold ice gripped Nico's heart.

Then he woke up, shivering. Hazel was shaking his shoulder. "Nico, we're nearing Greece. Come on."

He pushed himself up. Hazel was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist. When she raised an eyebrow he said, "Is Annabeth alive?" Hazel's eyes widened. She sat down, and they sank into their powers.

Concentrating on her name, Nico felt a slight buzz in his ears. Not full on, just a little. But that meant she was on the brink of death. Hazel resurfaced, gasping. "She- she-"

"-Is nearly dead," Nico finished. "We need to tell the others. Quick."

They raced upstairs, to where the four other demigods stood. Jason looked pale, and a blanket was wrapped around his stump. But he was still smiling, and beckoned them over. "Look at the view," he muttered. "It's beautiful."

Nico and Hazel shook their heads. "It's- it's Annabeth," Nico gasped. They all then had their attention on him.

"She-she nearly-" Hazel caught her breath. "Dead- nearly-"

The other demigods were silent. "Nearly?" Frank asked.

"On the brink," Nico explained.

Hazel burst into tears. Frank wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, it'll be ok. Percy will help her."

Nico swallowed. "They've also been… kind of… separated."

Jason slammed his good fist into the railing. The noise startled them all. When he looked back, his eyes were swirling with blue storm clouds. Above him, lightning started flickering, thunder boomed and rain fell.

Piper sank down on to her knees. She kept muttering to herself, "No, no, no. They'll come back. They have to."

Leo stood there, saying nothing. Fire had lit his eyes, and this time he wasn't trying to stop the fire that raced over him.

Nico felt his throat constrict. "Percy's alive. He'll find her."

_Please, Percy. Don't let her die._

Frank melted into an eagle. Nico cursed and slammed himself backwards. "How the _Hades _did you do that?"

The other demigods laughed. Leo grinned and said, "Yeah, guess we forgot to tell you Frank can turn into animals."

Nico cursed again as 'Frank' came closer. "Keep the bird away from me! I've had a bad experience with them."

Frank melted into a seagull. Nico flew backwards. "I _hate _seagulls. In fact, I hate _every animal ever."_

Then Frank turned into a panther. **(1)** It was dark and dangerous. "I love it," he said. Everyone else was cracking up, and Nico glared at them. "Don't mock me."

Jason leaned over the railing. "Leo, how much longer?"

Frank turned back into an eagle. Leo shrugged. "Frank, you going to scout ahead?"

The eagle cawed and flew overhead. He came back down and turned into Frank. "It looks about a couple of miles. How long is that?"

Leo shrugged. "Two, three days. Depends."

Hazel shook her head. "We need to get there quicker!"

Leo sighed. "Geez, lady. I'll try my best."

Nico watched. He almost felt like he had friends.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo, it's like, 3:00. Where's the food? I'm starving!"

Leo bumped her with his hip. "Stop being so impatient, Beauty Queen." Piper then punched him in the gut. "Ow! Fine, then, _Pipes, _I'll go make some."

He fled the scene with a furious female behind him. Hazel and Frank followed. Jason stayed, gripping the side of the boat like it was a lifeline. Nico stood beside him. For a moment they were in a very uncomfortable silence. It was strange. Nico couldn't remember standing this close to anyone before except Bianca, Percy, or Annabeth.

Jason cleared his throat. "It's a beautiful view."

It certainly was. The sun was shining on the water below them, **(2)** and the sky was a pinkish-blue colour. Nico didn't reply.

Jason blew hair out of his eyes. He winced as he moved the stump and more blood trickled out. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but didn't want to say so. Nico raised an eyebrow in his direction. "That hurting?"

"No. I feel like I'm dancing with the daisies."

Nico choked back a snigger. He looked at Jason properly for the first time. "Why is there blood dripping through the blanket now?" he asked. Jason was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain.

"Because I'm not bleeding," he replied sharply. Nico raised his hands in a surrender. "Ok, dude. Chill."

Jason sighed. "Sorry."

Nico shrugged. "Hey, no biggie."

Jason rested his hand on the railing, relaxing slightly. "So how exactly do you plan on finding the doors of death?"

Nico shrugged. "I met Thanatos in my father's palace. He told me something like you had to find it through bravery and travelling to the old. I think that means go to Greece and Rome and be brave."

Jason sniggered. "Well done, Sherlock."

Nico bowed. "Yes. Well done me."

Leo's voice startled them both. "Hey, we're eating now. You two bromancers can finish. It's lasagna, come on!"

They looked at each other. Jason put out his hand and Nico shook it.

"I hate lasagna."

Jason nodded. "But, Leo makes it good. Come on, _greacus."_

"Let's go, _vlacas."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) ****Ok, guys, I didn't mean for it to sound racist. 'It was dark and dangerous. "I love it," he said.' When I said dark, I didn't mean like dark people. Nico is not racist in my eyes. I am not racist either. Just because he is a son of Hades, I've always pictured him not liking animals but loving animals that are a bit like him: mysterious, dark, and dangerous.**

**(2) I don't actually know if there is a pinkish-blue colour, but stick with me and my randomness.**

**Love you all! Please take the time to review, just down there!**

**Please please please please please**

**Please please please please**

**Please please please**

**Please please**

**REVIEW!**

**~Simply Cool xx**


End file.
